User talk:Head.Boy.Hog
Welcome Hi, welcome to Crusade RPG Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Head.Boy.Hog page. We hope you enjoy it here and decide to stay! Go to the Main Page to find out what you need to do to begin! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- InSpeck (Talk) 23:11, July 28, 2011 No, no, not yet. We're not done with it, we don't want users coming here and starting yet. Later on, though (way later on). Thanks, and don't tell other users about this wiki xD Zanzan and I are thinking of keeping it secretive until we're done everything. InSpeck -Talk Page- 23:17, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks for letting me know. When I get a chance to, I'll change them, because Zan's on vacation right now, but he has internet too. And Monkey RP WIki? xD What's with all the animal roleplay wikis recently. InSpeck -Talk Page- 23:23, July 28, 2011 (UTC) No, not much. You should check out my character page to see an example. And just pick either Dandra or Ukon and use the correct infobox, etc. Good luck! InSpeck -Talk Page- 23:26, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Alright. When Zan is done with that page he made earlier with what the duties are of each occupation, you can see and look what the job of a Guard captain is. Edit this. InSpeck -Talk Page- 23:38, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Also, the setting is 1227. My character is 26 (turning 27), so he was born in 1201. InSpeck -Talk Page- 23:43, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok, you're person could be 29. You do the math to get his birthyear though xD And for Doll Divine, I honestly don't know. Me and Zan kind of just found it and put the link there. Maybe taking a screenshot, cutting it in something like Paint, save it, then you have the photo. That's what I do. InSpeck -Talk Page- 23:52, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I asked Zan about character limit, and he said he is still thinking about it. So for now, just stay with one. InSpeck -Talk Page- 00:53, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey Head.Boy, Sorry I couldn't talk to you before (vacation and all) but now that I'm ready to go with the site, I need some help to start it up. Would you want to help by first Affiliating with us (from Hogwarts RPG) and secondly by..... helping? lol xD Thanks so much, and your guy is really cool! Helping Well at the moment I think I have decided that our wiki is ready for users. Do you know any ways of getting more users? Like on their talk pages on other wikis? Can I do it on the hogwarts rpg wiki? Wanna go on Xat?..... (this is more of a Hogwarts RPG Message....lol) It's cool. I just think you should know that the user who created that new Hogwarts RPG Wiki is on it...... Awkz for me lol Your mad about it right? And what about Luna? Captain of the Guard You can now edit the Urgon City Guard Barracks, (post a link to your office, post pictures, ect) ((more a less like a classroom on Hogwarts RPG Wiki). Have fun!